1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo album, more particularly to a photo album which is adapted for storing APS film cartridges and pictures developed from the APS film cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
The commonly available pictures are 3 inches in width and 5 inches in length, or 4 inches in width and 6 inches in length. Photo albums are designed to fit the specifications of such pictures. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional photo album is shown to comprise a binder shaft 11, top and bottom cover sheets 12, 13, and a plurality of picture holding sheets 14 between the top and bottom cover sheets 12, 13. The cover sheets 12, 13 and the picture holding sheets 14 are hinged to the binder shaft 11. The picture holding sheets 14 are provided with a plurality of picture pockets 15 which are 3 inches (or 4 inches) in width and 5 inches (or 6 inches) in length for receiving pictures (not shown). In addition, for storing the processed films, another film album is required.
The presently developed APS (Advanced Photo System) technique permits an APS film to be stored and maintained in its cartridge according to its original state after development. The contents of the negatives in the film cartridge can be referred to as a set of compact-sized pictures developed from the film cartridge. In addition, with such a film cartridge, one may make different sizes of pictures, such as a standard size of 3.times.5 inches, an HDTV type of 3.times.6.25 inches, and a panoramic type of 3.times.10 inches. The conventional photo album is unsatisfactory for storing different sizes of APS pictures and APS film cartridges.